The Riddle's Diary
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Bagaimana jika buku harian Tom Riddle tidak pernah ditemukan oleh Ginny Weasley— melainkan oleh Hermione Granger pada tahun pertamanya? #TAKABURC —Twoshot. Complete. [Collab w/ Ariana Rose Riddle]
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling ǀ Twoshot ǀ Rated T ǀ Tom Riddle Jr. x Hermione Granger ǀ Romance ǀ Collaboration with Ariana Rose Riddle.

 _a Harry Potter fanfiction; special for Takabur Challenge:_

 **The Riddle's Diary**

Starting Wave © Ariana Rose Riddle

[dengan pengubahan seperlunya]

Bagaimana jika buku harian Tom Riddle tidak pernah ditemukan oleh Ginny Weasley— melainkan oleh Hermione Granger pada tahun pertamanya?

—

I

HERMIONE Granger melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam perpustakaan. Ia disambut oleh bau-bauan yang menenangkan. Aroma buku-buku tua. Berjalan melewati rak demi rak, Gryffindor itu mencari tempatnya biasa membaca. Ia mendudukkan diri di meja dekat jendela— terpencil, favoritnya. Gadis itu dengan cekatan mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan perkamen, botol tinta, pena bulu, dan tak lupa satu eksemplar buku Ramuan, sebelum mulai berkutat mengerjakan _es_ _say_ dari Professor Snape.

Kurang dari dua jam, huruf-huruf hitam tebal itu sudah mencapai enam setengah kaki panjang perkamen. Hermione menghembuskan napas lega. Perlahan dimasukkannya semua barang bawaan tadi ke dalam tas. Kini ia memutuskan untuk mencari bahan bacaan— buku-buku yang diambilnya dari rak secara acak, apa saja untuk sedikit melonggarkan pikirannya.

Ah. Hermione mengerutkan dahi. Semua buku di rak ini kelihatannya sudah pernah ia baca. Ia mulai berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Gadis berambut jahe itu perlahan menyusuri rak di dekat seksi terlarang. Sedikit bergidik, Hermione merasakan sihir gelap menguar dari tempat tersebut. Ingin hati bergegas pergi, ketika kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung sesuatu.

Hermione mengaduh.

 _Oh, dasar buku-tua-lusuh-bodoh,_ geramnya dalam hati.

Iris _hazel_ itu menumbuk sebuah buku dengan sampul kulit imitasi berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Dahinya mengerut keheranan. Hermione membolak-balik halaman per halaman yang mulai menguning itu. Di bagian belakang tertulis nama sang pemilik: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Sepertinya ini merupakan buku harian yang biasa ia temui di toko buku Muggle, tapi— kenapa bisa ada di sini? Mengumpulkan pertanyaan dalam benaknya, Hermione memutuskan untuk memeriksa buku tersebut dengan lebih teliti.

Ini aneh. Tidak ada tulisan apa pun.

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik saku jubah. Mungkin buku ini dimantrai atau semacamnya?

Diketuknya buku harian itu tiga kali, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang merapal, "Aparecium!"

Tetapi tetap tak ada satu pun huruf yang tampak di buku kosong itu. Tak kehabisan akal, Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah setip merah yang ia beli di Diagon Alley. Labelnya menyebutkan 'Setip Penampak'. Berbagai macam cara pun ia coba setelahnya, kendati tak satu pun yang membuahkan hasil.

Hermione merasa heran sekaligus penasaran dengan buku yang ada dalam gengaman tangannya tersebut. Ia mengambil pena dan menyelupkanya kedalam tinta, lalu menuliskan namanya— Hermione Granger, di halaman pertama buku itu. Mungkin dengan menuliskan sesuatu.. ia akan mengetahui cara kerja buku ini?

Nama yang ditulisnya berkilau sejenak di permukaan halaman sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang, seperti meresap ke dalam buku. Perlahan muncul tulisan baru— rapi dan padat.

"Hermione Granger? Apakah itu namamu?"

Hilang. Kemudian timbul tulisan baru lagi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tom Riddle. Bagaimana kau menemukan buku harian milikku?"

Tercengang sejenak, Hermione kemudian menjawab,"Ya. Namaku Hermione Granger, dan aku menemukan buku harianmu di lantai perpustakaan dekat seksi terlarang."

Ia menunggu jawaban dari Riddle dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

"Apakah kau penyihir?"

Memutar mata bosan, Hermione menulis, "Tentu saja, Riddle. Jika tidak aku pasti akan lari terbirit-birit karena menemukan buku yang di luar logika seperti milikmu ini."

Riddle membalasnya agak lama, "Ha-ha-ha. Tentu saja kau adalah penyihir. Yang kumaksud adalah, kau penyihir kelahiran apa?"

Hermione mengernyitkan dahi dengan heran. Apakah Riddle seorang _pureblood_ yang kaku dan kuno? Mereka yang selalu mengagungkan kemurnian darah?

"Aku seorang kelahiran Muggle, kalau kau mau tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Hening.

Hermione bertanya dengan penasaran— mendadak naluri ingin tahu segalanya kambuh "Tahun berapa buku ini kau ciptakan ?"

"Pada tahun kelimaku di Hogwarts, yang berarti tahun 1944.""

Memandang takjub, Hermione hanya mampu menjawab,"Buku ini lebih tua dari umurku. Dan berarti sekarang usia buku ini 49 tahun?"

"Benarkah? Mungkin, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ada yang bercakap-cakap— atau menulis sesuatu di buku milikku."

"Riddle, maafkan aku sebelumnya.. tapi apakah kau menciptakan buku ini untuk sesuatu yang jahat? Maksudku, apakah kau seorang penyihir hitam?"

Jeda. Riddle membalasnya setelah satu menit lamanya.

"Kau terlalu cerdas untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

Hening.

"Apa aku boleh berbicara lagi denganmu nanti?"

"Aku tak mungkin bisa menghancurkan bukuku sendiri, lagipula aku juga tak bisa kemana-mana."

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Matanya menangkap perubahan waktu pada arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

Sudah waktunya makan malam.

Hermione melemparkan pandangan sejenak ke arah buku harian Riddle. Menimbang-nimbang harus membawanya atau tidak. Yang pasti— jelas ia tak akan melewati tempat peminjaman buku. Firasatnya mengatakan buku ini tidak terdaftar sebagai buku perpustakaan, dan meminjamnya lewat peminjaman mungkin akan berakibat fatal. Hermione menghela napas. Ia masih ingin bicara lagi dengan Riddle nanti. Mungkin ia akan menyimpannya sementara ini. Hermione memasukkan buku itu ke saku jubahnya, lalu beranjak menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Harry dan Ron pasti sudah menunggunya.

—

Aish. Ini menyebalkan.

Gadis itu berjalan ke kelas Transfigurasi dengan menekuk wajah. Pasalnya, tadi pagi Harry mendapatkan bingkisan berupa sapu terbang— Nimbus Dua Ribu. Bukan. Hermione bukan iri padanya. Ia sangat anti pelajaran terbang, tapi yang membuatnya sebal adalah Harry yang notabene masih tahun pertama di Hogwarts itu seharusnya belum diperbolehkan membawa sapu terbang. Dan sekarang pemuda itu diperbolehkan membawa sapu terbang secara cuma-cuma? Itu membuat Hermione yang sangat menaati peraturan menjadi kesal perihal ketidakadilan ini. Maksudnya, jika Harry boleh membawa sapu terbang, harusnya semua anak juga boleh, kan?

Hermione mendesah. Saat ini ia sudah siap di bangku kelas paling depan, sementara bangku lainnya masih kosong melompong. Padahal pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Hermione mengedarkan pandang, tapi ia tidak menemukan Harry dan Ron di mana pun. Mungkin mereka sedang mencoba sapu bodoh itu. Hermione mendengus, merasa bosan. Ia merogoh saku jubahnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul kulit. Entah mengapa sekarang hampir setiap hari— ralat, maksudnya _benar-benar_ setiap hari, ia selalu membawa-bawa buku itu kemana pun ia pergi dan membukanya di setiap kesempatan. Memang bukan obrolan yang penting, hanya sebatas membahas pelajaran dan kegiatan sehari-hari Hermione. Namun anehnya, gadis itu tak pernah bosan bertukar cerita dengan Riddle. Yang Hermione pahami adalah Riddle pastilah seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang sangat cerdas dan berbakat. Dilihat dari pengetahuan yang belum pernah Hermione dengar sekali pun— walaupun sudah banyak buku yang sudah ia baca habis dalam beberapa minggu ini.

Jemari itu mulai bergerak. Menggoreskan tinta di halaman kosong, seperti biasa.

"Riddle, apa kau di sana?"

 _Dan sebenarnya itu adalah_ _pertanyaan terbodoh yang_ _pernah kau buat, Hermione_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian tulisan Hermione digantikan tulisan rapi Riddle. "Tentu. Ada apa, Granger?"

"Apakah menurutmu seorang siswa kelas satu boleh membawa sapu terbang?" Tulisan yang terakhir sedikit acak-acakan, mungkin karena kejengkelan Hermione ikut tertuang ke dalamnya.

"Jika itu disetujui oleh kepala sekolah, maka, ya. Tapi kalau itu belum mendapat persetujuan dari kepala sekolah, maka menurutku itu tindakan ilegal," Riddle menjawab dengan bijak.

"Dan jika sapu itu membuatmu melupakan temanmu, maka, ya. Itu tindak kejahatan," Hermione menulis dengan sebal. Masih merasa terabaikan oleh Harry dan Ron.

"Memangnya kenapa, Granger?" Hermione bisa membayangkan jika ada Riddle di depannya, mungkin pemuda itu akan menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa.

Memutar mata bosan, Hermione membalas, "Mereka mengabaikanku demi sampah konyol yang bisa terbang yang didapat Harry tadi pagi— dia terpilih menjadi Seeker dalam tim Quidditch Gryffindor."

"Sudahlah, Granger. Mereka pasti akan kembali peduli padamu setelah bosan dengan sapu terbang itu," Riddle mencoba menenangkan Hermione.

" _Thanks_ , Riddle. Kau membuatku makin merasa terbuang. Rasanya seperti aku di urutan ke sekian setelah sapu terbang itu," Hermione membalasnya sarkastik.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggapmu minor, Granger, tenang sajalah. Kau penyihir yang cerdas dan loyal."

Mungkin sekarang Riddle sedang tertawa halus.

" _Yeah_ , aku tahu Ron bodoh, tapi Harry? Kurasa ia tidak sebodoh Ron." Hermione menyelipkan candaan dalam kata-katanya.

Tulisan itu berganti dengan tulisan milik Riddle. "Aku tidak bercanda soal itu. Aku serius. Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang menganggap minor keberadaanmu."

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membalas. "Ya, mungkin kau benar."

"Granger.. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Mione? Kurasa lebih nyaman diucapkan. Dan panggil saja aku Tom."

"Tentu saja R—" Coret. "—Tom. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai salah satu teman dekat yang selalu ada untuk mendengar keluh kesahku."

" _Thank_ _s_ , Mione."

"Sama-sama, Tom. Oh, maaf, kurasa kita harus melanjutkan percakapan ini nanti. Professor McGonagall sudah datang." Hermione menulis dengan cepat dan buru-buru memasukkan buku harian itu ke dalam tasnya.

Professor McGonagall memasuki ruangan kelas sambil membawa beberapa buku dalam pelukannya. Matanya yang memicing galak menyapu seisi ruangan dan mendapati dua kursi di sebelah Hermione kosong.

"Miss Granger, bisa kau jelaskan dimana dan ?" Professor McGonagall bertanya sambil memandang Hermione, meminta jawaban darinya.

"Maaf Professor, saya tidak melihat mereka dari tadi setelah sarapan di Aula Besar" Hermione dengan sopan menjawab.

"Baiklah."

Pelajaran dimulai dengan tenang. Tanpa hambatan apa pun. Harry dan Ron tidak terlihat sama sekali sepanjang pelajaran itu. Bahkan saat makan siang pun Hermione tak melihat keberadaan mereka. Saat makan malamlah mereka baru terlihat, dan otomatis dengan marah Hermione menyemburkan kecemasannya, "Darimana saja kalian berdua?"

Harry hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, lalu menjawab. "Bukannya kau tak ingin berbicara pada kami?'

"Ya, dan kami senang, kok." Ron menambahi perkataan Harry dengan nada bercanda.

Hermione langsung membuang muka ke samping. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, bertanda ia sedang kesal.

"Sudahlah , percuma aku mengkhawatirkan kalian."

Harry dan Ron hanya saling bertukar pandang dan mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti.

Makan malam pun segera dimulai setelah pidato singkat dari Professor Dumbledore selesai. Entah mengapa Hermione tidak sabar untuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan berbicara lagi dengan R— maksudnya, Tom. Mungkin kini Tom terasa lebih nyaman ketimbang sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri.

—

Satu minggu.

Yah, sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak Harry mendapatkan sapu barunya, dan selama seminggu itu pula Hermione tak berbicara pada mereka. Harry selalu sibuk berlatih dengan Oliver Wood selaku ketua tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Sedangkan Ron sibuk membantu kedua kakak kembarnya— Fred dan George Weasley, memasarkan produk aneh-aneh hasil kerja mereka. Untunglah Hermione menemukan buku harian milik Tom, bayangkan kalau tidak— mungkin dia akan merasa terabaikan karena kesibukan teman-temannya itu.

Omong-omong, sekarang adalah hari Halloween. Bau manis labu sudah mulai tercium dan para hantu berkeliaran lebih bebas dibanding biasanya. Hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah Professor Flitwick akhirnya berkata bahwa mereka sudah siap untuk menerbangkan sebuah benda di kelas Mantra hari ini.

"Nah, jangan lupa gerakan manis pergelangan tangan yang sudah kita latih!" seru Profesor Flitwick, yang seperti biasa bertengger di atas tumpukan bukunya. "Ayun dan sentak, ingat, ayun dan sentak. Dan mengucapkan mantra dengan benar juga sangat penting— jangan lupa pada Penyihir Baruffio, yang menyebut 's' alih-alih 'f', dengan akibat dia mendadak tergeletak di lantai dengan kerbau di atas dadanya."

Hermione melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati Harry yang menatap serius ke arah bulunya sambil mengucapkan mantra Wingardium Leviosa berkali-kali. Tak ada kemajuan apapun. Seamus Finnigan juga tak jauh lebih baik. Bahkan saking sebalnya ia menyodokkan tongkatnya dan bulu itu langsung terbakar, sehingga dengan terpaksa Harry harus memadamkan api dengan topinya.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" seru Ron, melambaikan tangannya seperti kincir.

Melihat gerakan tangan Ron yang salah kaprah, Hermione dengan reflek menyeletuk. "Cara bicaramu salah, Ron. Mestinya Wing-gar-dium Levio-sa, 'gar'-nya yang enak dan panjang."

Ron dengan jengkel berkata, "Lakukan saja sendiri, kalau kau begitu pintar."

Merasa tertantang, Hermione menggulung lengan jubahnya, menjentikkan tongkatnya sembari berkata, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Bulu miliknya terangkat dari atas meja dan melayang-layang kira-kira satu seperempat meter di atas kepala mereka.

"Oh, bagus sekali!" seru Profesor Flitwick seraya bertepuk tangan. "Semua lihat ke sini, Miss Granger sudah berhasil!"

Hermione tersenyum lebar. Seusai pelajaran, tadinya ia berniat untuk menemui Harry dan Ron, rasanya tidak enak sekali mengabaikan mereka satu minggu penuh. Mungkin ia sudah akan memaafkan mereka soal sapu baru itu, sebelum mendengar Ron bicara dengan muram.

"Pantas saja tak ada anak yang tahan berteman dengannya selain kita—" kata Ron pada Harry sementara mereka berdesakan di koridor. "Dia memang mengerikan sekali. Sungguh!"

Air mata seketika menggenangi pelupuk mata Hermione. Ia langsung berlari menabrak Ron dan Harry. Ia tahu ia tak memiliki teman selain mereka berdua, namun seharusnya mereka tak berkata seperti itu. Itu membuat hatinya terluka.

Sepanjang sore itu, Hermione tak muncul lagi. Ia mengurung diri di toilet anak perempuan dan melewatkan pesta Halloween. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia terlalu sedih dengan kenyataan yang Ron katakan.

Hermione mengeluarkan buku harian Tom dari saku jubahnya, tak lupa pena bulunya juga. Berbicara dengan Tom mungkin akan menghilangkan bebanya untuk sesaat.

"Tom.. kau tahu? Ron dengan kejamnya berkata bahwa aku mengerikan dan aku tak memiliki teman. Kurasa itu memang benar."

Tulisan Tom muncul sedetik kemudian. "Dia berkata bahwa kau mengerikan? Ron Weasley adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah kuketahui sepanjang sejarah sihir. Kau sama sekali tak mengerikan, Hermione, dan aku tahu itu. Aku tidak peduli soal mereka yang tidak mau menjadi temanmu, kedengarannya seperti mereka iri pada kecerdasanmu yang di atas rata-rata itu."

Hermione tertegun dan mengusap air mata dengan lengan jubahnya. Entah mengapa saat ia berbicara dengan Tom, ia tiba-tiba merasa lega dan nyaman. Seperti mereka sudah berteman sejak lama.

"Tapi mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ron itu benar, Tom. Banyak orang yang memanggilku Nona-Tahu-Segala— dan aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah itu pujian atau justru ejekan. Mungkin aku memang terlalu berlebihan. Tidak seharusnya aku mencoba untuk tahu segalanya, kan?"

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, Mione. Percayalah, aku bukan orang yang mudah mengagumi orang lain, tapi aku mengagumimu sebagai penyihir yang cerdik dan pemberani, Mione. Beberapa minggu mengenalmu sudah cukup membuktikannya. Kau adalah orang pertama yang kupuji begini— karena aku belum pernah menemukan orang secerdas diriku di masa mana pun, kecuali Rowena Ravenclaw, tentu saja."

" _Thanks_ T—" tulisan Hermione belum sempat ia selesaikan. Telinganya mendadak menangkap suara langkah kaki menyeramkan yang bergaung dari luar bilik toilet yang ia tempati. Baunya bukan main busuknya. Seperti perpaduan antara kaos kaki yang belum dicuci sebulan dan toilet yang tidak pernah dibersihkan.

"—apa itu?"

—

TBC

Author's Note : Oke ini sebenernya bukan ide utama untuk takabur sih tapi kemarin aku gak sempet nulis terus karena ngurusin masuk sma dll :"3 dan hanya ini fanfiction harry potter yang mendekam di laptop jadi mau gak mau pake ini aja, walaupun sebenernya aku sudah punya ending cerita sendiri sih untuk ini...

Okelah bubay, makasih udah nyempetin baca , dan maaf untuk keterlambatanya ngumpulin ._.

Sign,

Ariana Rose Riddle

[p.s: Versi di atas sudah saya edit, menambahkan deskripsi di sana-sini dan memperbaiki ejaan beserta tanda baca. Maaf kalau nggak minta izin dulu sama yang bersangkutan, diharamkan sama Takabur Challenge soalnya xD. Thanks. –GP]


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling ǀ Twoshot ǀ Rated T ǀ Tom Riddle Jr. x Hermione Granger ǀ Romance ǀ Collaboration with Ariana Rose Riddle.

 _a Harry Potter fanfiction; special for Takabur Challenge:_

 **The Riddle's Diary**

Finishing Wave © GinevraPutri

Bagaimana jika buku harian Tom Riddle tidak pernah ditemukan oleh Ginny Weasley— melainkan oleh Hermione Granger pada tahun pertamanya?

—

II

 _TIDAK ingat apa-apa_ adalah kalimat yang Hermione katakan kepada setiap orang yang bertanya. Tentang insiden malam Halloween itu, tentang toilet yang hancur berserakan, tentang buku yang ditemukan bersamanya—

Kesadarannya hilang. Waktu ditemukan, Hermione tergolek tak berdaya di lantai toilet dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan sebuah buku kosong di tangannya. Kecelakaan, troll gunung—oh ya, troll gunung—secara entah bagaimana berhasil menerobos Hogwarts. Dan betapa _beruntung_ nya Hermione yang saat itu tidak tahu-menahu soal berita terkini gara-gara sibuk menangis di toilet perempuan.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ia selamat dan bagaimana troll gunung itu pingsan. Sebagian berpendapat Hermione mungkin mengalahkannya lalu kehabisan tenaga, atau Hermione pingsan terlebih dahulu dan troll itu terpeleset— tapi yang tahu kebenarannya, cuma ia seorang.

 _Malam itu.._

Hermione menahan napas. Ia terpaksa menahan mual perkara aroma menusuk yang sangat menjijikkan tersebut. Gryffindor itu segera bangkit dan mengintip keluar dari bilik toilet. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kaki tanpa suara. Sedetik kemudian, iris _hazel_ nya menangkap _sesuatu_.

—buku itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Tinggi _nya_ melebihi langit-langit toilet sehingga _ia_ terpaksa menundukkan kepala _nya_. Kulit _nya_ kasar, hijau bersisik, sementara seonggok cawat menjijikkan menggantung di pinggang _nya_. Ingus _nya_ berleleran—sepertinya _ia_ sedang pilek—menetes-netes dari lubang (mega) hidung _nya_.

Hermione ternganga.

Makhluk itu— troll gunung.

Menelan ludah, gadis kelas satu itu mundur teratur. Jemarinya yang mencekal buku Tom mendadak gemetar. Menutup kembali pintu toilet pelan-pelan, Hermione menyumpah. Pena bulunya bergerak tidak terarah di atas lembaran kosong.

"Troll.."

Tulisan itu lenyap. Hermione menggigit bibir.

—semenit, dua menit.

Tidak ada balasan. Oh, matilah ia. Terdengar geraman dari luar pintu.

"Tom?"

Hermione mengusap kasar air mata yang mulai menggenangi matanya. Masih keras kepala, yakin bahwa buku itu akan membalas.

Sama saja. Tidak ada jawaban.

Hermione mengusir jauh-jauh spekulasinya. Menghela napas, menguatkan diri. Gadis itu melangkah keluar dengan menggenggam erat-erat tongkat sihirnya. Toh, cepat atau lambat, troll itu bakal menemukannya. Jadi, kenapa tidak sekalian sekarang saja?

"GRRR..."

Astaga. Apa itu pentungan?

Prang!

Hermione menjerit tertahan. Sederet wastafel pecah berkeping-keping air memancar kemana-mana.

"GRRR!"

Bilik toilet hancur.

"GRRR!"

Kanan. Kiri. Ayunkan.

Hermione berjongkok di lantai, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Merlin, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"GRRR?"

Troll itu melihatnya. Dua matanya yang besar memandang Hermione tanpa berkedip. Maju selangkah, menimbulkan getaran di lantai yang pecah. Hermione berjengit pelan, ketakutan.

Pentungan itu diangkat, diayun, dan—

Hitam meluntur ke segala arah.

—

Sekali lagi, kebenarannya, yang tahu cuma ia seorang.

Hermione tersenyum, mengeluarkan buku tebal bersampul kulit dari balik selimutnya. Ranjang bangsal rumah sakit terasa sangat nyaman ketimbang ranjang di asramanya sendiri. Lagipula, di sini ia juga lebih bebas _mengobrol_ dengan Tom, ketimbang di ruang rekreasi atau perpustakaan.

Hermione masih dalam masa pemulihan semenjak insiden troll gunung waktu itu. Sisi baiknya, Harry dan Ron langsung datang dan meminta maaf begitu mendengar ia diserang. Mereka sudah berbaikan sekarang, bahkan menjenguk Hermione dua kali sehari.

Menggamit pena bulu dari nakas di sebelahnya, Hermione mulai menulis. Ketika suasana hatinya sedang baik begini _, bicara_ dengan Tom jadi dua kali lipat lebih menyenangkan.

"Tom!"

Lenyap. Muncul jawaban.

"Hai, Mione. Sudah baikan?"

"Ya, begitulah." Hermione mengulum senyum. "Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Tidak perlu," balas Tom. "Kau tahu aku bisa saja malah membunuhmu waktu itu."

"Tapi kau tidak membunuhku. Kau mengembalikan jiwaku tepat waktu, kan?"

"Baiklah." Jeda. "Maaf sudah meminjam jiwamu, Mione. Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau bisa melakukan hal itu, Tom."

"Ya, seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku ini memori." Hermione hampir bisa mendengarkan suara seseorang menjelaskan dalam benaknya. "Jadi, waktu kau menulis tentang troll, aku bisa tahu kau sedang dalam bahaya. Jiwamu sudah kau tuangkan perlahan-lahan setiap kali kau menulis padaku, dan aku hanya perlu meminjamnya sebentar untuk bangkit ke wujud manusiaku."

"Dan mengalahkan troll itu? Seorang diri?"

"Hanya butuh mantra yang tepat, Mione."

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana wujud manusiamu," Terkekeh dalam hati, Hermione menjawab. Penasaran sendiri bagaimana rupa Tom Riddle yang menjadi malaikat penyelamatnya itu.

"Semakin aku menguat, kau melemah, Mione. Maafkan aku, kesadaranmu harus hilang untuk membentuk kesadaranku."

"Tidak masalah, toh yang penting aku selamat, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Kemudian tulisan itu lenyap, dan Hermione memejamkan mata. Bibirnya masih melengkung senang. Andai saja ia bisa bertemu dengan Tom Riddle..

"Hermione?"

Tertegun, Hermione yang mengira percakapan mereka sudah selesai balas menulis. "Ya?"

"Jangan biarkan dirimu berada dalam bahaya lagi."

Jeda.

"Jangan biarkan aku meminjam jiwamu lagi."

"Ap—" Hermione berniat menjawab, namun tulisan tersebut sudah menghilang sebelum ia empat menyelesaikannya.

"Jangan percaya padaku, Mione. Kumohon, jangan."

"Kenapa?" Satu kata, dan Hermione berharap mampu mengerti maksud Tom di balik kata-katanya.

"Kau—"

 _Ya?_

"—masih terlalu cerdas untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

Hermione menghela napas panjang. Ia teringat ketika Tom pertama kali berkata begitu, ketika ia menanyakan apakah Tom adalah penyihir hitam atau bukan. Apa mungkin semua ini berhubungan? Apakah hal pinjam-meminjam jiwa yang beberapa waktu lalu Tom lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya termasuk cara kerja sihir hitam? Apakah benar.. begitu?

Hermione mengusap permukaan buku di tangannya dengan bimbang. Kalau pun Tom menggunakan sihir hitam, bukankah itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya? Jadi..

"Mione? Kau di sana?"

Hermione menggeleng kecil. Sihir apapun yang Tom lakukan, bagaimanapun cara ia melakukannya, apapun itu dampaknya— satu hal yang Hermione tahu.

Ia percaya pada Tom.

Sepenuh hatinya, tanpa peduli kata-kata barusan. Entah apa yang menggerakkan hatinya, tapi ia tahu, siapapun Tom, bagaimanapun wujud manusianya, Hermione percaya padanya.

"Aku akan selalu di sini," tulisnya. "—dan kau akan selalu di sana, kan?"

Entah kisah apa yang akan terjadi di lembaran-lembaran berikutnya, entah hal apa lagi yang akan Tom perbuat untuknya, tapi— bagi Hermione, balasan Tom terhadap keluh kesah koyolnyalah yang paling penting di antara semuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana, Mione, dan kalau pun bisa— mungkin aku tetap tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Nyengir, Hermione menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Ia baru sadar Tom Riddle itu manis— _sekali_.

.fin

—

a/n:

halo. telat banget wkwk. sori banget ya kak Ariana, semoga dimaafkan hehe xD bantu kami memperbaiki karya ini dan karya selanjutnya melalui kolom review, oke? thanks a bunch! –GP.


End file.
